Donkey Kong adventures
by sektorcyraxsmoke
Summary: Join Donkey, Kiddy, Lanky, and Chunky as they battle K. Rool again to rescue Diddy and the Kong sisters but more importantly the bananas.
1. Chapter 1

Donkey Kong misadventures.

Donkey Kong and related characters are owned by Nintendo.

Donkey Kong had just woken up to a loud noise and it was 4:00 P.M. He descended down the stairs where he found the two Kong brothers Chunky and Kiddy eating cereal with Lanky Kong going through the fridge and making a mess.

Donkey Kong: Hey guys what are you doing in my house.

Lanky Kong: Well Funky isn't home, Dixie went surfing with Funky, Diddy and Tiny are out having dinner, and we just got kicked out of Candy's house because someone went through her underwear drawer.

Lanky and Chunky both looked at Kiddy Kong who then looked at both of them then innocently went back to eating his Lucky Charms.

Kiddy and Chunky were cousins to Funky Kong which would explain why they were both ripped. Using his gym equipment a lot more then he does helps too.

Donkey Kong sat down with them and began eating a banana, and began planning the rest of the day with his friends.

End Chapter.

Notes: First fanfic so tell me how I'm doing please. Also I noticed that in Japan Kiddy is cousin to Funky which makes a lot more sense then being related to Dixie for obvious reasons.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile at a kremling stronghold hidden somewhere on DK isle King K. Rool was online playing Left 4 Dead a co-op game where you are forced to take on the role of one of four characters. He was a biker guy who seemed to be doing better than his other three partners.

"Ah! Why do I always get paired with a bunch of losers" King K. Rool yelled angrily. A large kremling with a bucket on his head waddled in slowly as King K. Rool was way into his game. "Whatcha playin' sire" said the kremling a serious tone. "None of your business Klump" barked the King. "What do you want!?! Can't you see I'm busy!". "I just came to let you know that the Kritter army is awaitin orders your Excellency" "I made you general! You give them orders!" The King said not taking his eyes off the game. "Uh-I don't know how sir" Klump said meekly. K. Rool had just fell down in the game and without looking or responding ignored Klump.

Two young kremling twins came in happily holding hands and jumping. "Look Kass video games" the boy twin said to the girl. "I knew they were around her somewhere!" said the girl with joy. The boy jumped in the air bounced on the King's snout and kicked his rolling chair back and took over the game with Kass behind him. "Can I play! Can I play! Can I play" barked Kass". Wait your turn Kass; Kip's about to show you how it's done. "Kip immediately started failing at the game and clumsily shooting his teammates.

K. Rool looked at Klump gritting his teeth shaking slightly. "Klump get these two brats out of the base right now!" K. Rool said calmly but angrily. "Affirmative your majesty but I await on your orders on the Kritter Arm" "OH GO HAVE THEM CHANGE A LIGHT BULB OR SOMETHING" interrupted the King. "Yessir" said Klump with the two kremling kids under each arm as he left the room. K. Rool went back to his game and noticed that he was Left for dead by his teammates.

A loud scream was heard from his room. Meanwhile.

"Why are we always paired up with such losers" Diddy told Tiny as they played Left 4 Dead. Diddy was playing as a black guy in a suit while Tiny played as a woman in a red sweater. They had just left the Biker character to die. "Like the AI for this game is any better" replied Tiny with her controller in hand. A chimpanzee dressed in pink had just walked in. "Hey guys hurry up we are supposed to be meeting Funky for surfing lessons". "Surfing at night Dixie?" "That's when the good waves come in." replied Dixie. "Sounds dangerous" responded Tiny. "Yeah wait until we get to the boathouse" Dixie sat down with a sigh to watch the remainder of their game.

At K. Rool's base Klump had just walked in with a kritter and Kasplat to address the King. "Your Excellency" said Klump. The kritter army failed their duties. "We were half way their but due to a loud scream we dropped the lightbulb." Said Kasplat. "Give us just one more chance King! Just one more chance." "Oh I've got a new job for you "King said with his back facing them. "And I can't afford failure this time" K. Rool turned around to look at them with his left eye bulging out of his socket.

Meanwhile at Diddy's house Dixie looked bored out of her mind. "Look you guys I'm going" Suddenly a bunch a Kritters accompanied by Krusha, Kasplat, Kludge with General Klump commanding the forces while Kip and Kass laughed manically and annoyingly. The three Kongs got up and ready for a fight.

At Cranky's cabin. He was playing Left for Dead as well. His character was an old guy with a cigarette in his mouth. He noticed the two characters he was playing as stopped moving. "Groan. Why am I always paired with such losers.

End Chapter 2

Note: I changed my writing style a bit let me know how it is. I'm also sorry for the seriousness of this chapter. I promise the next one will be funny. Also thank you to my one subscriber and reviewer.


End file.
